


Pretty Little Bruises

by chic_nuggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Choking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chic_nuggs/pseuds/chic_nuggs
Summary: Sometimes, Rai wishes Daichi didn't have a neck tattoo.
Kudos: 6





	Pretty Little Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has created a Yakuka Clan to go with his Yakuza OC, in which that person owns and runs the clan. I have a character named Miyazaki Daichi, who runs his own subset in the clan. He is the best assassin in the clan, and possibly the country, is a war criminal and generally chaotic. He preforms his assassinations while in drag, and is kind of a slut ngl. My other friend, L, has an oc named Manibusan Rai, and has an undecided place in the clan. He's a pretty boy, and is Daichi's lover. It originally started as a joke ... and then it wasn't. So enjoy ig

Daichi sat at his desk, a finger twirling a strand of hair. He stared at a piece of paper beneath him, a pen balanced in his free hand. He had been planning his latest hit, which was a rare occurrence. Daichi was never to one to plan things out, especially when it came to assassinations. He normally had a rough idea of his actions and improvised what came next. But, this time was different. His victim was high profile one; A celebrity from the Azabu district. They were famous for their looks and skill, so it would be hard to catch them alone. These thoughts stumped Daichi, just a little bit. He's sure that he'll pass by this feeling soon, he always does. But, his head feels clouded. Like he can't think straight or make a sound decision.

Maybe he just needed to-

"Hey Miyazaki-kun, got a minute?"

Oh, just who he wanted.

"Hm? Oh, hey Mani-kun." Turning, Daichi faced the man before him. Mani stood tall compared to Daichi and was well built. His long black hair hung by his shoulders, fallen from their neat braid. The ends were dyed indigo, suiting the man nicely. He held a hair tie in his hand, the material snapped into one long string. "My hair tie broke while training, and I can't braid it myself." Mani entered Daichi's office, sliding the door closed. He walked up to the smaller male, handing him the broken accessory. "Damn, it was a good one too. Well, can't be helped. Hair ties are shit anyway." Daichi shrugged, tossing the item in the bin. He closed his pen and laid it flat, swivelling his chair to face Mani fully. "You want me to rebraid your hair then?" "Yea." Mani nodded. Daichi smiled and rose from his seat, walking up to and past his friend. "Come on then, my office ain't the best place for this. Too formal and shit." Daichi said. He led Mani away from the room, and into his bedroom. The two sat on Daichi's bed, with Mani showing no hesitation. He had been here before, albeit for unholy reasons.

"You know the drill." Daichi smiled, pulling out a thicker hair tie than the previous one. It looked to be about 3 cm thick, definitely big enough for Manibusan's hair. They both had thick hair, so they had to spend extra on hair ties. Manib complied and turned, his back facing Daichi. "So, how was training?" Gently, Daichi took Manis hair into his hands. He parted the hair into three sections and began overlapping them methodically. "Good, I progressed in my defence skills." "That's good. Defence skills are the most essential part of the fighting. That's how I see it at least." The two maintained steady conversation, each speaking in a softer tone than usual. Braiding each others hair wasn't awkward or odd for the pair, it was actually quite normal. Relaxing even. It felt intimate, something the two could only do to the other. After all, they were long hair buddies.

"Makes sense. You're the assassin here."

"Damn straight."

Daichi finished the last parts of the braid, his hand closing the end with the hair tie. He sat back to admire his work, the braid thick and long. It looks beautiful, and colourful too. His eyes continued to graze downward, his orbs admiring Manibusan's features. His muscular back was on full display, the muscles tight over his thin shirt. His shoulder blades poked from around the braid, and his broad shoulders rounded out his frame. He looked good, hot even.

"Am I ok to turn around?" "O-Oh, uh yea." Snapping out of it, Daichi gave Mani the go-ahead. His friend turned to face Daichi, hands flipping the braid over his shoulder. He found a faint blush over Daichi's cheeks, noticing how his eyes lowered over his body. Mani smiled, finding an opportunity in Daichi's staring.

"Like what you see?" He asked, placing his arms behind him. He leaned on his two hands, pushing his body outward for Daichi to gaze at. Daichi nodded shamelessly, licking his lips hungrily. "Yea, I do." Mani felt his face heat, he didn't expect Daichi to answer so quickly. Honestly, he shouldn't expect much from the man, this _is_ the same person who was pegged for two thousand yen. "Then why don't you come closer? There's more to see up close." Mani offered, watching as Daichi crawled forward. He felt Daichi's presence over his own, the smaller hand placed on his pectorals. "Yea? What is there to see?" Daichi asked, his face close to Manis. He could feel Daichi's breath ghosting his face, the scent of mint filling his nose.

"This." Closing his eyes, Mani leaned forward, planting his lips on Daichi. He felt the smaller lean into the kiss, his hands slid up his chest and around his neck. Mani took the first initiative, his lips moving tenderly over Daichi's. The two nipped and pulled at the other's lips, moving slow and carefully. This wasn't the first time they kissed, nor the second time either. The first time was a test, finding what field Mani played ball for. The second time was quick and hurried. They were drunk and hungry for sex, and the other just so happened to be there. This time was different, there was a sort of passion to it, the movements more purposeful than the other two times.

"Mmm." Humming, Daichi motioned his legs further. He slid both from under himself, and around Mani's waist, effectively straddling him. Mani took the chance to take hold of Daichi's ass, hands placed firmly on each cheek. Daichi squeaked from the contact, allowing Mani to slip his tongue into the smallers' mouth. Daichi moaned softly as Mani sucked on his tongue, his hands reaching for the braid. Daichi tugged on it lightly as Mani trailed from Daichi's mouth, leaving kisses down his jaw. His lips formed an o over Daichi's neck and sucked on the skin. "F-Fuuuuck." Daichi moaned, tugging harder as Mani bit down. He left bite marks down Daichi's jugular and sucked on those places. Mani smirked as he bit on a certain spot, earning a sharp "Shit-!" from Daichi. He could feel Daichi's hips rut forward, his head thrown back slightly. Pulling back, Mani went to admire his work but frowned deeply. His bite marks were hidden by Daichi's neck tattoo, the dark ink masking the red and purples bruises. He could only see small lines, in which gaps were placed between the strips of ink.

Irritated, Mani lifted a hand from Daichi's ass and snaked it into his hair. He laced his hands into Daichi's intricate bun and tugged roughly. "A-Ahh, fuck." Daichi moaned, head forcefully thrown back. His eyes were closed and eyebrows drew together, hands still pulling at Mani's braid. Mani kept his hand in Daichi's bun and used his other to wrap around Daichi's throat. "I wish you didn't have these damn tattoos. Can't see for shit." He growled, his lips dangerously close to Daichi's ear. Nipping at the skin, he squeezed down with his fingers, drawing every breath from Daichi. He listened as Daichi let out a low moan, eyes rolling back. Mani counted to ten, then released his grip. Daichi took in deep, shallow breaths, panting with a hot face. Daichi used a hand to claw at Mani, nails draggng across his clothed back. Even from under his shirt, he could feel red lines follow Daichi's nails. "I-I can't-" "Can't what? Can't help that I can't see those pretty little bruises? You should've thought about that before getting them." Biting down, Mani teethed at Dachi's ear. He licked around the feature, squeezing back down on Daichi's neck. Daichi whined from the feeling, hands now gripping Mani' shoulders. Mani could see tears forming in Daichi's eyes, his lids squeezed shut. "I-I-I - aah yessss." Another tug of his hair, leading to his bun falling apart. His long locks pooled around them, the black locks to Daichi's ass. "I can't even see the bruises I'll leave on your wrists." Mani complained, wrapping his hand around parts of Daichi's hair. He yanked a little harder than before, hand releasing from Daichi's throat.

"A-AH~ M-Mani ... Manibusan ... Please ..." Daichi plead. He gripped tightly onto his friends shoulders, drawing bright red handprints. "Please what? You need to use your words, Miyazaki." Mani whispered lowly, voice husky with lust. He knew what Daichi meant, he just wanted to hear it aloud.

"P-Please f-fuck me ... I-I need it."

That was all Mani needed to hear.

Removing his hands, Mani removed himself from Daichi. He unlinked the man's legs from around his waist and ordered him to strip. Daichi obliged rather quickly, standing and stripping frantically. Meanwhile, Mani reached over and into Daichi's bedside table, opening a drawer to pull out the lube. He had remembered where it was before, taking note before he was fucked senseless. Now it was Daichi's turn.

"Hands and knees." "O-Ok." Removing his boxers, Daichi crawled over his bed. His dick hung heavy between his legs, the tip red from the neglect. He looked over his shoulder as Mani removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. Daichi could see a tent, the meat large enough for his mouth to water. Mani smiled and walked over, sitting on his knees before Daichi. He sat the lube down as he peppered kisses down Daichi's back, licking a strip down his spine. He stopped once he touched Daichi's tailbone, hand massaging Daichi's cheek. He parted the skin to reveal Daichi's hole, licking his lips hungrily. He leaned down to blow on Daichi, watching as Dachi gasped and twitched. Mani smirked as he went for it, tongue sliding over Daichi's hole. "Ahh, M-Mani ..." Moaning lowly, Daichi grasped the bedsheets. He ducked his head down as Mani licked around his hole, teasing him. He smiled with each moan from the smaller, feeling his cock twitch from his underwear. He rimmed Daichi for a while, testing the waters before pushing forward. He felt his tongue slip past the ring of muscle, his organ entering Daichi's heat. "F-Fuck! Mani!" Crying out, Daichi pushed against Mani. He moaned loudly, feeling Mani rolling his tongue around. "A-AHH! OH FUCK YES~!" Yelling loudly, Daichi cried and threw his head back, a lubed finger now inside him. He pushed against Mani as he hit his prostate, his face pressed deep against Daichi. Daichi felt heat pooling in his stomach, his body trembling roughly.

"Mani I - ah - I-I'm - fuuuck - gonna cum - ahh ahh shit please please please."

Daichi pleaded loudly, heat flushing his body. He was dangerously close to cumming, his cock red, precum wetting the bedsheets. He felt Mani pull away and out from his hole, earning a loud whine from Daichi. He didn't have to wait long, as the familiar pop of a cap echoed throughout the room. He listened as Manibusan coated his fingers, then slipped one inside him once more. The digit entered with ease, his hole already stretched slightly. Mani wasted no time, thrusting his finger in and out of Daichi. "Ahhh fuuuck ~ Mani please ~~" Daichi moaned sluttishly, pleading for anything. His head was foggy with lust, his body wanted more and more. Mani slowly added two, then three fingers. He curled his fingers up inside Daichi, hitting right on the money. "AAH! AHH AHH YES ~ YES MANI ~" Daichi threw his head back, that same heat returning once more. "Close. Ah ahh fuck. So c-close!" Daichi gripped the bedsheets tighter, feeling Mani' presence over him. He felt Mani grip his bun and pulled his head back. Tears rolled down his face as he held his orgasm down, wanting to hold out for Mani. His body flushed red, cock twitching and aching, wanting release so badly. "Cum for me. I want to see you tremble." Whispered deeply, he kissed Daichi hungrily. He pumped faster and faster, listening as Daichi cried loudly. He stopped his movement once Daichi came, feeling him shake feverently. Looking down, he didn't see any cum, face flushing as he realized something; Daichi just came from his ass.

Pulling out quickly, Mani flipped Daichi over. He found Daichi's mouth parted, drool dripping down his face. His eyes are lidded in pleasure, stars no doubt filling his vision. Smirking, Mani stripped himself of his underwear. His cock sprang free happily, the tip purple and leaking precum. It throbbed from neglect, desperate for touch. Crawling over Daichi, Mani took Daichi's cock in his hand, stroking it gingerly. "A-Ah wait. I-I just ca- ah~ S-Sensit-tive!" Panting, Daichi felt Mani rub his cock against his. Using his hand, Mani stroked the both of them, precum lubing the other. "Aaahh ~ M-Mani please ... too much too much~!" Crying, Daichi placed a hand on Mani's shoulder. He pushed weakly, body overwhelmed from the pleasure. He shook violently as he tried to stop the sensation, the larger quickening his pace. "You can do it." Leaning down, Mani pressed kisses over Daichi's neck. He felt his pulse over his lips, his heart beating widely.

"I-I can't~ Ah ahh awh fuuck~ Please I c-can't." Now sobbing, Daichi wrapped an arm around Mani's neck. He pulled him closer, his tears wetting his friends' skin. "You can, I promise." Assuring Daichi, Mani rubbed his thumb over their tips. He listened as Daichi cried loudly, a leg hitched around his waist. Daichi sobbed audibly, cock twitching from beneath Mani's grasp. He felt a familiar heat building up, the feeling too much to bear. "AAAAHH FUUUCK! RAAAI~" His eyes rolled back as he was white, a sweet release washing over him. He went slack as Mani, now Rai, finished after him, the call of his name sending him over the edge. He groaned as he bit down on Daichi's shoulder, leaving deep red marks. He pumped the both to ride them through their orgasm, stopping once it grew sensitive.

Rai released his bite and sat up, body trembling slightly. He gazed down at Daichi, his green eyes puffy and face streaked with tears. He looked into a deep abyss, no doubt broken from the overstimulation. He hiccuped with each cry, trembling as he sobbed quietly. Rai immediately felt an overwhelming guilt, so as he stood, he walked inside Daichi's master bath. He grabbed a washcloth and dampened it, coming back to wipe the both of them off. He was careful not to stimulate Daichi further, knowing it would break him further. Chucking the washcloth in the dirty bin, he carefully crawled back onto the bed.

"Daichi? You with me bud?" Tucking hair from his face, Rai peppered kisses over Daichi's face. He felt the man nod weakly, still hiccuping with cries. Rai used his free hand to wipe the tears, while the other cupped his face. "Shh, you're ok. You did so well, so, so well." Rai praised Daichi. He pulled the covers from beside them, and draped them over their naked bodies. He continued to kiss and praise Daichi, knowing how much affection and touch meant to the man. "You did so well." "God, you're so beautiful." "I love every inch of you." "Your tattoos are gorgeous." Whispering sweet nothings, Rai laid down beside Daichi. He carefully wrapped his arms around the shorter, cradling him close.

"R-Rai ..." Daichi whispered, voice hoarse from his cries. He weakly placed an arm around Rai, burrowing his head into his bare chest.

"I'm right here Daichi. I'm right here." Rai rested his head above Daichi's, breathing in the scent of his strawberry shampoo. He listened as Daichi attempted to speak, but was too tired and too worn to do so. "Shhh, rest Daichi. I overwhelmed you too much, you deserve to rest." Planting one last kiss, Rai leaned over to cut off the bedside lamp. The sunset shone from the open window, filling the room with a golden glow.

"T-Thank ... you ..."

"No, thank you."

* * *

_Bonus Scene_

___________________

Stirring, Daichi felt himself come to. His shoulder and neck felt sore, the skin bruised. He let his hand drag over the skin, with certain spots being more sensitive than others. The previous nights fun ran through him, his body flushing red.

_'I called Mani by his first name ...'_

Sitting up, Daichi looked to his left. He found the covers empty, drawn back with a dent in the matress. He felt his heart hollow, his head bowing softly. Scooting off of the bed, Daichi looked around his room. He found his clothes folded on his dresser, and Rai's gone completely. Apart from the dent in his bed, there was no trace of his friend. This deepened the void in Daichi's chest. He was getting so close to Rai ... and he threw it all away.

Bowing his head, Daichi walked to his dresser. He dressed himself in loose fitting clothing: Sweats and an oversized shirt. He limped on his walk down the hall, his lower half sore from the nights abuse. He didn't notice the work done in his office, and how clean it was. Nor did he notice the scent of rice in the kitchen. He was snapped out of his saddened daze when he heard him, his heart jumping.

"Daichi, you're awake." Looking up, Daichi saw him. It was Rai, standing shirtless. He was stirring a cup of coffee, with his free hand holding his tea. Was the coffee for him? "M-Mani ..." Stifening, Daichi flushed a pink hue. He inched back when Rai stepped forward, hand clammy as his friend pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you ok? You're not in any pain are you?" Rai asked. His hand rested gently on Daichi's cheek, thumb brushing under his eye. They were close, bodies pressed against one another. Daichi was flushed, the intamicy of it all suddenly overwhelming. "I-I um ... I'm ok ... A little s-sore but yea ..." Daichi met Rai's dark eyes, his hands on the man's chest. "Where does it hurt? Please, tell me." Rai asked, well, more like pleaded. He looked down to examine Daichi's neck, trying his best to look past the blue black ink. "My neck and shoulder aches a little, a-and uh ... m-my d-dick and ass hurt." Daichi mumbled under his breath, just quiet enough for Rai to hear. He looked away from Rai's gaze, face a deep shade of red. He listened as Rai sighed deeply, and squeaked when he pulled him into a deep embrace.

"M-Mani?"

"Call me Rai."

"O-Ok R-Rai. B-But what're you doing?"

"I ... I'm apologizing."

"What for?"

"I hurt you. I didn't listen when you pleaded for me to stop, and that hurt you. The way you cried after we finished ... god, I never wanna see that look on your face." Rai resting his cheek on the top of Daichi's head. He carefully ran his hands though Daichi's hair, the strand silky and smooth. He listened as Daichi breathed quietly, his face pressed into his chest. He was about to pull away when Daichi stopped him, his arms holding his waist. "It's ... It's alright. I-I liked it. Even if I was crying." Assuring his friend, Daichi pressed his lips to Rai's collarbone. They stayed where they were for a bit, long enough for their drinks to go cold. In the end, the two pulled away, gentle smiles on their faces.

"Why don't we go out for lunch later? My treat? Think of it as a thank you for last night."

Rai smirked at Daichi's offer, ruffling the man's long locks.

"You had me at lunch."


End file.
